gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffery Dillon
}} Jeffrey Dillon is a resident of San Francisco, California, best known as the motorcyclist who reportedly drove his motorcycle at a group of protesters in San Francisco, California demonstrating against the Republican health care bill designed to replace the Affordable Care Act in an apparent attempt to hit them, according to witnesses. Personal life SFGate reported that Jeffrey Dillon was the administrator of a Facebook group called the “White Privilege Club”. Dillon had posted “This isn’t a racist site/group, it is the exact opposite. It is a celebration of our culture and who we are,” before the group was deleted from Facebook. “I am proud of who I am and my people,” he wrote. “The media and these social justice warriors are going to try to shame us with the words ‘white privilege,’ well we will throw it right back at them and wear it as a badge of honor.”. The term "social justice warriors" is noted as a perjorative term for individuals and communities holding progressive viewpoints , particularly within the alt-right community in the US. The concept of "white privilege" has been viewed negatively by right-wing media and dismissed by some as irrelevant . The group has since been deleted from Facebook. Criminal prosecution A few dozen protesters were staging a protest in San Francisco when a man later identified as the Jeffrey Dillon appeared on a motorcycle and drove through the crowd of protesters who were protesting the Republican health care bill designed to replace the Affordable Care Act. Members of the protest, including Kung Feng, a member of Bay Resistance and one of the organizers of the protest, said they believed that Dillon was purposefully targeting protesters: "There’s no way that he doesn’t know that he’s intentionally coming after people", said Feng . Bruce Allison, another protester who witnessed the events, said the motorcyclist yelled at the demonstrators, “If you want to go to the hospital, here you go,” as well as, “You will have health care if you people stop protesting.” In the United States, most hospitals have an obligation under the Emergency Medical Treatment and Active Labor Act to provide emergency medical treatment of a bodily injury even if a patient does not have medical insurance coverage . In 2017, protests in the San Francisco Bay area have become violent clashes between left and right activists . A few dozen protesters were staging a “die-in”, demonstrating against the federal health care bill and the protests at Seventh Street near Mission Street in San Francisco, were blocking the intersection. The bills have been widely criticized as passage would result in a dramatic reduction in the number of persons with health insurance, relative to current law. Police officers surrounded Jeffrey Dillon in the middle of the roadway, drew their guns and took him into custody, on suspicion of driving on the wrong side of a one-way street at Seventh and Mission streets. . Jeffrey Dillon was cited on suspicion of reckless driving and released because investigators did not find evidence he intentionally tried to assault the protesters, officials said . References Category:Living people Category:People from San Francisco